An enterprise knowledgebase platform may include applications for integrating data items from multiple disparate data sources, such as audit logs, web server logs, and network traffic logs into a data object model for collective analysis.
An anti-fraud solution may extend the enterprise knowledgebase platform to assist an entity (e.g., a commercial enterprise or a government organization) in detecting criminal activity, such as credit card bust out fraud, money laundering, check kiting, mortgage fraud, tax fraud, tax evasion, and synthetic identify fraud.
An audit log (or audit trail) is a chronological set of records that provide documentary evidence of a sequence of activities, such as activities pertaining to financial transactions, scientific research transactions, health care data transactions, or communications between entities (e.g., people systems, or accounts).